


Wallflowers

by ohmytheon



Series: obey me more like f me [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: There's one thing missing at this party, and it's Levi. Luckily, you know where to find him sulking. It's time to get through this silly demon's thick skull how much he means to you.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: obey me more like f me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 271





	Wallflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I knew I was going to cave and write x reader fics for Obey Me! within the next week, but out of all the things I had planned in my head, something about Levi was not one of them. And then I saw [this art](https://twitter.com/mech_ame/status/1240342237499797505?s=19) today and my brain went into overdrive because I LOVE MY NERDY BOY AND HE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE. Anyways, I would d-word for Levi's happiness, and I want him to become more confident in himself.

Whenever there was a large crowd, you could always count on finding Levi alone in the corner somewhere like it was his new home. Normally, he could at least hide in the safety of a gaming device or his DDD, but Lucifer had confiscated both in an attempt to force him to socialize with everyone who had gathered to celebrate RAD’s who-knew-how-many-years’ anniversary. It didn’t work, of course. Instead, in an act of stubbornness, he sat in the very back and refused to talk with anyone.

Well, almost anyone. You smiled to yourself as you weaved your way through the crowd toward him. If anyone could get him to talk that wasn’t an anime girl in an app, it was you – or at least you were pretty sure. Maybe your confidence was unfounded, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Upon closer inspection, you noticed the stormy look on Levi’s face as he glared at the crowd. It wasn’t a terribly unfamiliar expression for him, but you’d never seen him look that angry before. Upset, yes. Jealous, definitely. He wasn’t a positive person, so negative emotions were typical for him. Still, you’d never seen him look so disgustingly furious, a dark cloud hanging over his head promising storms ahead.

And you were reminded that silly Levi – with all his anime merch, manga reader extraordinaire, lover of even cute video games, netspeak linguist, shy and self-conscious nerd – was a  _ demon _ and a powerful one as that. The fact that you never thought twice of teasing the Avatar of Envy about his insane knowledge of obscure manga and anime should be absurd.

After a moment of hesitation, you shook your head. No sense in trying to back out now. You’d faced Lucifer at his angriest and Beel at his hungriest, so you could talk with Levi while he was trapped in the furious throes of jealousy.

Taking a deep breath, you popped up next to him and chirped, “Hey!”

Levi startled out of his thoughts, nearly falling off the bench. “Oi! What’s the big deal sneaking up on me like that?”

You folded your hands behind your back and rocked on the balls of your feet. “Just wanted to say hi and see what was up. I’ve been looking all over for ya.”

“You…” Levi furrowed his brow, giving you a confused look. “You were looking for me?”

“Yeah,” you said, shrugging carelessly. “I know this isn’t really your thing and Lucifer took all your stuff, so I didn’t want you to feel alone.”

It was an honest answer, one that left Levi gaping at you. Even if he wasn’t the most popular of his brothers – the most attractive, the smartest, the sweetest, the funniest – there was something about Levi that brought a smile to your face. He was funny and, for lack of a better term, he was the most down-to-Earth. Being a nerd was something you could understand, so allowing him to be your guide into Devildom anime and games was easy. That was what your life was like in the human realm, after all.

In truth, you felt the most comfortable around him and had since you first teamed up to trick Mammon into a pact with you. In a way, even though he was second, you kind of felt like your first bond was with him. You’d heard him muttering about being second best and even leftovers one time, and it still stung when you thought about it.

Was that really how he thought you looked at him?

With his cheeks aflame, Levi looked away. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do  _ anything _ ,” you pointed out. He peered at you curiously, and you rolled your eyes. “Except pass my classes for the year and make Lord Diavolo proud, as Lucifer would say.”

He snorted, a smile tugging at his lips, but before it could fully form, it faded away. You could tell he was trying not to get caught up in the moment, afraid that it wasn’t real or would pass soon. It was understandable. You were afraid of opening up to people too. The brothers might’ve thought you overly friendly and too sweet, but you were pretty guarded and awkward when it came to humans. You kept everyone at bay. Obsessing over nerdy stuff was way easier than dealing with complicated people.

Maybe that was why you got along so well with Levi. He did the same thing, just with other demons and witches, even with his brothers sometimes.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Levi mumbled. “No doubt my brothers are trying to find you. I bet Mammon is having a fit thinking some other demon is hanging on you. This is supposed to be a fun night. Everyone’s celebrating. You should go have fun with one of them. They’ll be better for you and you’ll be happier and–”

“Hey, stop that,” you cut in, sliding onto the bench beside him. “I’m quite happy hanging out with you too. Besides, we have fun together, don’t we?”

Levi glanced at you, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “I-I think so?”

You nudged shoulders with him. “Then stop being such a downer.”

“I’m sor–”

“And no apologizing!” You tapped him on the nose, making him blink in surprise. “You gotta be more confident like Henry.”

Finally, Levi gave you a half-smile. “You always know what to say.”

Swinging your feet in the air, the toes of your shoes just barely brushing the ground, you admitted, “Not always. I get a lot of things wrong here – almost as much as I do in the human realm. It’s like I never have the right words up there. Honestly, it’s easier here sometimes.”

“Huh?” Levi’s smile dropped. “But we’re demons.”

“I know,” you said with a light laugh. “Maybe it’s because I’m like a clean slate here. None of you knew me up in the human realm, so I can be whatever I want down here.” You gazed up at the ceiling, although you knew, technically speaking, that your old world wasn’t above Devildom like in all the stories about hell. Realms didn’t work like that. Nothing was normal here, but it was fun not knowing what to expect. “And it’s kind of nice to not be in the shadows – to actually be seen.”

“What? No way are you like that!” Levi exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently.

A little sadly – and with a lot of embarrassment – you nodded. “It’s true. I’m a big nobody up there. I’ve only got a few friends, but I’m not really close to anyone. I’m not the smartest, funniest, or prettiest–”

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Levi blurted. You raised your eyebrows. Blush flooded his cheeks, and he immediately averted his gaze, wringing his hands together. “I-I mean, besides Ruri-chan, of course! And-and the princess in–” He cut himself off, hiding his burning face in his hands. “Can you please not look at me?”

A sneaky smile sliding onto your face, you leaned in closer. “You think I’m pretty?”

“For-For a human!”

“Well, I think you’re pretty cute,” you quipped.

His head whipped up so fast that he nearly bumped noses with you, but you managed to pull back just in time. “You do? No, no, you’re teasing me, aren’t you? There’s no way you’d think that. Besides, even if you did, being cute isn’t as good as being handsome like Lucifer or in shape like Beel, so it doesn’t matter.”

You held out your hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. “Sometimes, being cute is better than those things.”

Poor Levi. His violet eyes were so wide, but the cloud over him early had completely dissipated. “Really?”

“Mmhm,” you confirmed resolutely. “And you’re also way funnier than your brothers too.”

“Because you can laugh at me?”

You blew a raspberry. “Isn’t that what Mammon is for?”

A bark of laughter slipped from Levi before he could slap a hand over his mouth. A handful of people looked over at them curiously, but you just waved and smiled and they slowly returned to their conversations. When you connected eyes with Levi again, the two of you burst into quiet giggles, leaning into each other’s space to hide the noise. It was nice, fun, easy – just what you’d wanted when you walked into the room and found yourself overwhelmed by the attention thrown at you.

Once the giggles had died down, Levi let out a sigh. “You really aren’t lying.”

“Nope.”

“You like hanging out with me.”

“Yup.”

Levi beamed. “Cool! Because you’re way cooler than I expected from a human.”

“Plus,” you added as you pulled your DDD device out of your jacket pocket, “who else is gonna help me beat this level I’ve been stuck on for two days?”

The way Levi’s eyes lit up as you booted the game you two had been playing for the past two weeks was bright enough to warm your spirit. No longer the brooding demon daydreaming of wrecking everyone’s night out of jealousy and insecurity, you watched you transform into something more confident. He took your DDD, the screen reflecting in his eyes, and then glanced at you. For a moment, he looked at you, mouth open, but nothing came out.

You arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“No-Nothing.” Levi turned back to the game, chewing on his bottom lip. “I just thought, maybe – if you wanted – and you can say no – plus, I’m not very good at it, but if it interested you–”

“Levi,” you interrupted, laying a hand on his arm. “Just spit it out.”

It took him a few seconds of holding his breath, but he finally burst, “If you wanna dance later, I would dance with you. I’ve-I’ve never done it before though. You say you enjoy doing stuff like this with me – and I don’t think you’re lying, not anymore – but I know that you do enjoy being social too. Because you aren’t in the human realm. So I want you to have fun like that too, but I…”

Tapping your chin thoughtfully, you mused, “Well, I can’t dance either, so I’d be grateful if I didn’t look silly alone. I won’t feel embarrassed with you.”

It was the honest to (uh) Diavolo truth. If Lucifer asked you to dance with him, you would be a hot mess. The idea of accidentally stepping on his toes made you want to die. You weren’t as graceful as Asmo or knowledgeable of different types of dances like Satan, and Mammon’s dancing might actually embarrass you. No, Levi was perfect, even if he didn’t think it, because he was right. You did want to go out and dance and be more social like you weren’t in your own realm – but you wanted it with him.

You were just glad he wanted the same thing.


End file.
